


To Pieces

by IsurvivedReichenbach221B



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Prisoner Loki, Sad Loki, Tony Stark Has A Heart, mascara alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/IsurvivedReichenbach221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an accident while working to save the city and Tony gets more than he can take. Thor goes to give Loki the news. Suggested FrostIron. It's all FrostIron and tears, actually. [I need to not be so depressing.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Pieces

A metal pole flew through the air, super pushed by the forces of a machine being used to destroy the town. All Avengers were on call trying to stop the flying debris. The metal pole, thankfully, was the last item the machine would throw. Thor smashed the machine, a large dent blocking the chute.

The problem removed, Thor looked to his mates and paused, landing on the ground next to Tony.

The pole jutting from Tony’s chest was too close to his heart, right through the arc reactor. He must have been right in front of the machine. Blood dripped down from his chin to the cold metal of the Iron Man suit he wore. Thor had torn the mask from Tony’s face for the man had no ability to do it to himself.

Natasha and Hulk ran up, shortly followed by Hawkeye who put an arrow back that he’d knocked without needing to use. They surrounded the impaled man who was down on his knees. Tony clenched a hand, his head turning to look at them. His lips were split, more blood dripping. Natasha frowned, her head held high and Hulk, off a ways, grunted as he, on some level, knew something was going on. His eyes jolted around the people before looking at Tony and huffing.

Tony’s eyes drifted to Thor, who held his mask in those Godly hands.

“Man of Iron...” He started, unsure what to say. Tony’s mouth curled into a small smirk.

“Yeah... Much good it did to me.” The pole in his chest had shattered straight through the back of his suit and through his chest. On the end of it, the arc reactor hung just as impaled as the master that it had kept alive for so long.

“What shall I do?” Thor questioned, shifting down to his own knees. Hawkeye pulled in a sharp breath and eyed their surroundings. They’d neutralized the enemy but at any moment something could come back.

“Let it go.” He breathed, blood splattering as he spoke and peppering the metal covering his chest. He grimaced, face twisting in pain as he took in a breath. “L-loki...”  
“He’s not here.” Natasha said softly, knowing that the God of Mischief was still in Asgard.

“No...” Tony grimaced again, hand relaxing out of it’s clench. His face went smooth, eyes opening to look at Thor. Slowly, an arm raised to touch right next to the pole jutting from his chest.“Lo-ki...” With a shiver, his gaze slipped away from the God of Thunder and head slipped to the side. As his body wasn’t prone to standing up, it fell to the side and the sound of metal hitting the concrete rang.

The group as a whole were shocked and speechless. Fury himself had nothing to say as everyone gathered around on the ground and they cut the pole from Tony’s body. Shortly after he was brought to a helicopter and then taken up to the heli carrier.

The God of Thunder reached over and grabbed the arc from the end of the pole and examined it. Nearly completely intact, the light still glowed. Thor had heard the name of his brother very clearly on Tony’s lips. For this, he excused himself from the lives he was surrounded by and, using his hammer, shot into the air. He traveled the length of space in order to arrive back home in Asgard. Without outright stomping the whole way to where Loki was stored in the glass case, Thor angrily walked. By the time he came face to face where his brother, hair flowing over his shoulders, sat.

“Loki.” Thor snapped. The God of Mischief raised his head. Those intense, knowing eyes locked on the eldest of the two. The light shone brightly on his raven hair as his head shifted to lean against the glass behind him.

“Yes, brother?” The word was spitfire on his tongue, meant to hurt. A miniature moment of confusion flashed on his face as Thor didn’t react the way he normally did at the spite. Instead, Thor came to the opening and knocked it wide for a moment, sliding the arc to him. Loki picked it up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Thor closed the opening and stepped back.

“I bring news.”

“Have the humans destroyed themselves yet?”

“No, this is about the Man of Iron.”

Loki tried hard to not react, it was clear to the other male.

“Tony Stark?” The words were a quivering mess, though it was clear Loki tried hard to show no emotion.

“He passed away in battle today.”

The God of Mischief stiffened, eyes wide. Thor didn’t smile as he thought he would. And his anger slipped away like water through his spread fingers. Pain showed in his younger brother and Thor’s heart ached. The hammer still in his hands, he took a step back. Loki snatched the arc up, staring at the glow of it.

“Tony fell with honor.” There was still no reaction from the other and Thor pondered if he was to tell the other how it happened. “His name was on your lips as he died.” Taking a step backward, he watched as the realization hit his brother and the man shot forward.

Loki tried to stand on his legs, but he fell immediately to his knees. Hand spread, the other clutching the arc, he landed on them. A roar of pain shot from his lips, hair splayed chaotically around his face. Thor took another step back as Loki slammed a fist into the ground.

“No! Thor tell me you jest!” Eyes red, blue skin crawling over his flesh like that of frostbite, Loki bore his gaze into his brother.

“I do not.” Thor said softly, shifting his grip on the hammer. He bowed his head, having not expected such intense grief from the God of Mischief.

Cries of agony dripped from Loki’s lips as Thor turned and slowly walked away. Loki screamed Tony’s name as he pushed to the glass walls and pounded on them, Frost Giant strength making the walls quiver. Arc reactor in hand, he slid to the floor of the cage he resided in and sobbed. His shoulders wracked with unmeasured pain as that raven hair fell to shroud his face. There was nothing that could be done for the cries heard over most of Asguard.


End file.
